


Moms Gone Wild

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [62]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Moms Gone Wild

You peeked at your father as Nat walked down the hall. “Is she mad at me, too?” You asked sheepishly. “She seems…pissed.”

He sighed. “She is.” He nodded. “But all in good reason.” He told you, seeing you sag at that.

“But did she have to be so mean to him?” You were quite protective of Parker. “He feels like crap, and he’s trying. He had Tony help him with their furniture, and he has savings for them, too.”

Clint shrugged. “I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, or that he’s not trying. But what he did was major.” He sat up against the headboard. “That’s all.”

You gave him a slight frown. “So you’re siding with her?” You were slightly surprised, and a bit hurt. “I’m not forgiving him right away, but treating him like that isn’t going to help anything.”

“Everyone handles things differently.” He pointed out. “We don’t hate him or anything.”

“But still.” You huffed sadly. “I forgave you two for getting matching tattoos without me.”

Clint let out a sigh. “That’s different.”

You got up. “No, it’s not.” You shook your head. “I was an afterthought with you two, and he went to clear his head. Both choices hurt me, Dad.” You pointed out, heading towards the door.

“I’m sorry that we’re handling what happened differently, everyone gets their own opinion.” He calmly told you.

He wasn’t getting what you were saying, so you shrugged and went back to your room.

Vin let out a breath and waved to Clint. “Sorry, dad.” He followed you out. “It’s me.” He knocked on your door.

* * *

Nat walked back in and froze. “…How long was I gone?”

“Under five minutes.” He had his arm over his eyes. “I truly don’t know what I did.” He sighed.

She blinked. “What was said?”

“She asked if you were mad at her too and got mad that I sided with you. Compared it to when me and Vin got tattoos.” He half whined. “Said she forgave me for that, and when I said it wasn’t the same. She said it was because both times hurt her.” He removed his arm. “And I told her we’re allowed to handle things differently than she does.”

Nat sat down, sighing. “Maybe she’s right.”

“Oh no, I am not getting guilt tripped again.” He sat up fully.

“I’m not saying that. I’m not saying don’t be angry, but this is her it’s happening to. Maybe the best thing we can do is just be there for her.”

“Yeah, sure sure.” He didn’t want to fight with anyone.

Nat flopped back on her bed. “Just cuddle me, Barton. I need it.”

His hands automatically wrapped around here and pulled her into his embrace. “Always.” He breathed, feeling a tad better.

She nuzzled to him. “It’ll be fine.” Of course, that was her trying to assure both of them.

Clint rubbed her back. “As long as you’re by my side.” He hoped that things smoothed out, but clearly trying to force it wasn’t working.

She just nodded against him. “Yeah.” She kissed his chest softly. “Us against the world.” She said weakly. Her grip tightened on his shirt slightly.

“You got it, sweetheart.” He squeezed her.

* * *

“It’s me.” Vin said softly as he walked in.

“Hi.” You sighed. “Twin cuddles?” You asked, looking over. “Or are you here to tell me I should say sorry?”

Vin shrugged. “Nah. Cuddles are cool with me.” He told you, crawling up next to you. “At least until Parker is back. That would be just weird.”

“Jealous.” You let out a small giggle. “But true.” You added, getting comfortable. “Was I wrong, Vinny?” You asked softly after a moment.

He sighed. “Kinda. Dad’s gone through a lot, so maybe…”

You teared up. “So have I. I’m not asking him to instantly forgive him, but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to what I was saying. He’s hell bent on being right. That’s why I left.”

Vin nodded. “So are you.” He gave you a soft smile. “But you know I’m on your side.” You gave him a small smile in return, letting out a sigh.

You nuzzled to him when he laid down. “I hope we don’t always fight during this.” You hated all the fighting lately, and wanted it to stop.

“I hope so too. Two scary chicks fighting.” He shuddered. When you chuckled, he play gasped. “It is!” He looked at you. “I remember that time you almost dislocated my shoulder with one shove.” You laughed even harder. “Mean.”

“Yeah, I hope I don’t get too wild.” You agreed with a snicker. “Moms gone wild.”

He chuckled. “Yeah…” He let out a small sigh. “Weird to think of you as a mom.”

“I know.” You instantly agreed. “I still feel weird about it, too.” Rolling to your back, you lifted your shirt slightly. “There’s two in there, and it’s hard to imagine.”

Vin held himself up on his elbow and poked your stomach lightly. “You’re gonna be massive.” He mused, making you slap his arm lightly. “Your poor back.” He winced. “That’s gonna hurt.”

“Yeah, sometimes I don’t know why I went through with it.” You admitted. “But here we are.” You motioned to your still unchanged stomach. “I’ll need new clothes soon.”

“Mhmm.” He agreed. “Mom jeans for down the road too.” He chuckled. “Should I start lifting weights to be able to help you get out of bed?”

“You should start lifting weights anyway.” You poked his chest. “Or you’ll be weak.”

“Rude.” He flicked at your arm. “Just because Parker is super.” He pointed out.

You laughed. “And everyone around us.”

“Dad’s just really strong I think, Nat too. Which is probably the coolest part about them.” Vin nodded. You nodded in agreement, in awe of them. “I wanna be strong.” He pouted.

“Workout, dork.”

“Nooo.” He whined. “So hard.”

“You can train with Parker. Or Pool.” You shrugged.

Vin nodded. “Good point.” He hummed. “I’m sure it’d be fun.” He mused. “I’ll talk to Wade. Parker will have enough on his plate.”

“Mhmm. You just want time with Wade. I bet he rarely trains.” You teased. “You’ll wind up eating junk and gaming.”

“Doesn’t sound bad.” He shrugged with a small grin. “Sounds relaxing.”

You arched a brow. “Do you guys text?” You asked, curious.

Vin blushed lightly and nodded. “Yeah.”

You hummed and nodded. “Flirting or not there yet?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before shrugging.

It was rare you found him without words and it was both amusing and worrisome. “You’ve got it bad, huh?” You asked with a smile.

“Worse than I’ve ever had it before.” He said with a sigh. “I think it’s rough cause it came so quick, you know?” He glanced up at you. “Is this how it was with Parker?”

You looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, and I mean, I relate because Parker was so different than my old relationships. So it was scary.” You told him honestly. “Took me by surprise.”

Vin nodded. “Yeah, same. And I think he’s even farther away from anyone I’m used to liking.” He was thankful he had you to open up to.

“I could imagine.” You squeezed his arm. “I was afraid to get attached.” You sighed. “I so badly wanted to keep my walls up.”

“And I dropped mine way too fast.” He sighed.

“So did mine, Vinny.” You moved so you could play with his hair. “It sucks sometimes. Especially how we used to be.” You let out a half chuckle.

“That’s the truth.” He let out a breath. “And now, I just wanna know if this Vanessa is still in his life, cause you know I don’t wanna ruin a relationship.”

You nodded. “I have his number. I can text him and act like I wanna try to be friends? I mean, I should try for you.”

He looked at you. “You’d do that for me?”

“Duh. You’re my twin.” You pulled out your phone, growing excited. “I got this.” You grinned.

_Wade! It’s Y/N!_

Vin leaned on your shoulder to view your message, seeing the bubble open instantly.

 _Babyhawk! It’s Wade!_ He responded instantly, sending another. _Miss me already? Don’t blame you._

You rolled your eyes at that, but quickly replied.

_Yeah, that’s it. 😋 What are you up to since you aren’t terrorizing the tower? 🤣_

_Terrorizing the city! :)_ He sent back. _Doing my rounds, helping the children, visiting my bad friends, all that awesomeness._

You ready it to Vin, making him laugh. A welcome sound.

 _Awe. Did your girlfriend tell you she was busy so you got bored?_ You and Vin held your breath as he typed his reply.

 _She was always busy, and then claimed I was always busy. And reckless. So my new name is Single Wade._ He sent a shrugging emoji.

“There’s your answer.” You told him.

_That sucks. Enjoy your your time while it lasts lol_

Vin was smiling so wide, you couldn’t help but smile as well.

 _Easy for you to say, you have a Spiderboy!_ Wade sent back.

_Awe. Is someone lonely?_

_That’s one word for it. The word I was thinking is much to vulgar for your ears._ He replied.

 _Don’t you mean eyes? And I’m a pregnant 18 year old. So I doubt it. Thankful you didn’t go there, though!_ You were truly thankful.

_You got me there, babyhawk. What’re you and Vinny up to?_

_Hanging out for a bit before Parker comes back for the night._ You blinked as your phone lit up, indicating an incoming video call. When you answered it, Wade’s face filled the screen.

“Hi!” He waved. “I didn’t know Vinny was with you so I wanted to say hello!”

You chuckled at that. “Are you on a roof?” You asked.

“Yeah!” Wade moved the phone around.

“Hey, Wade.” Vin waved, keeping a neutral face. “Wanna hang tomorrow or something?”

“Um…YES.” Wade agreed. “Wanna come out with me and scour the city?”

He nodded. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“Please don’t get my brother in any danger.” You pointed your finger at the camera. “Pregnant or not, I will hurt you.”

Wade held his chest offended. “I would never hurt him! But I guess jumping off buildings is out of the question then.” You gave him a bored look and he giggled.

Vin smiled at the sound. “I can show you where I used to hang before Tower life.” He offered.

Wade nodded. “That sounds fabulous.” He sounded excited.

You handed your phone to Vin. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom real quick.” You winked at him before getting off the bed. “Talk boy stuff.”

“Bye, babyhawk!” Wade yelled.

“Bye, Single Wade.” You giggled.

* * *

“So. What time is our date tomorrow?” Wade teased.

Vin couldn’t help but blush. “How early are you up?”

He shrugged. “Could be 8, could be noon.”

Vin licked his lips. “Noon, then?” He suggested.

“Mm…” Wade thought. “I think I can wake earlier for your cute face.” He said nonchalantly. “Especially when you do that.” He mentioned Vin’s blushing.

Vin stuttered a bit, making the red masked ‘hero’ tilt his head fondly. “N-noon is good.”

“You got it.” Wade pointed at the camera. “You be good to your sister now, I don’t need her cutting off my jewels tomorrow.”

Vin laughed at that. “Yes, sir.” He joked.

“Ohhh.” Wade giggled. “Wade likey.”

Vin covered his face with his hand. “Bye, Wade.” He chuckled.

By the time you got back, Vin was lying on his back, arm over his eyes. “You good?” You laid back next to him.

“Uh, I guess it’s a date tomorrow?”

“No way?” You blinked at him. “That’s good right?”

He grinned. “Yeah.” He moved and hid in your middle. “Thank you.” You ran your fingers through his hair.

“Anything for you.” You smiled. “I hope it goes well.” You told him honestly. While you weren’t Wade’s biggest fan, you just wanted your brother happy. “You know I’ll beat him up, right?” You looked at him.

“He told me to be good. He doesn’t want you to cut off his jewels tomorrow.”

“Good.” You said proudly.


End file.
